The Kiss
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: He didn't even register that he was kissing her, let alone the fact that it was his first kiss; he was just so relieved that she was back. FitzSimmons (Set during Season 3) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Agents of SHIELD. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The Kiss

It had been over a year and a half since he had last seen her. The rest of the team had long since given up, not wanting to and yet felt like they had to. They had tried every test possible and so far nothing seemed to work. Even the Kree artifact had yet to react to anything.

He had still refused to give up, he just couldn't afford to. A life without Simmons was a life where he didn't exist.

 _Please don't be gone._

He now sat in the room with the artifact, as he had done so many other times, slouched in a chair. His head was resting between his knees, while tears streaked down his face.

 _More than a year…_

He barely reacted when Jemma, his brown Labrador puppy, who was now a little over a year as well, came and licked his hand. Since the Kree artifact hadn't reacted to anything they had deemed it safe for the dog to be in the room with Fitz. He petted the dog when it nudged his hand and the dog sat down in front of him, staring at the man who was her master.

"What am I going to do Jemma?" He asked although he couldn't really identify whether he was asking the dog or the person who was supposed to be here.

 _She always had an answer to every question I asked…_

The dog just tilted its head at him before lying down and putting its head on his shoe, breathing a sigh. He glanced up at the Kree artifact, more tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not going to give up on you and yet…" He cut off, his voice breaking.

The dog lifted its head and tilted it towards the side, looking at the Kree artifact as well before nudging Fitz's hand. He pet the dog's head, gaining strength from its silent companionship. He breathed a shaky sigh before standing up, the dog getting up with him. Moving towards the Kree artifact, he opened the door, like he had so many times.

Memories assaulted him of the night that she had disappeared. If he would have known that things were going to turn out this way, then he would have waited for her outside her room to ask, not get her lost in the process of voicing his feelings. More tears streaked down his face and he leaned against the side of the wall, just mere inches away from the artifact.

"I-I'm sorry…" He had to stop before taking a long, shaky breath before glancing back at the artifact. "P-please…"

He broke off again, staring down at the ground, his dog a blurry shape underneath him. He took another long breath, the dog standing up and putting her nose on Fitz's dangling hand, as if telling him to continue. He stared back up at the artifact, noting how the lines never seemed to change.

 _As if a reminder that things will never change, not now and not ever…_

"Please come back to me Jemma. I love you." Those three simple words that he had spoken while they were at the bottom of the ocean were enough to send more tears to his eyes. Last time, they had been in a dire situation and now…

 _She might not even still be alive…_

He turned around when nothing happened, planning on going back to his room to try another solution. He had given up on working in the lab, which was just too painful without her there as well, giving him advice, encouraging him.

Just as he turned, he caught a flash of something turning liquid, before he quickly turned back around. The artifact was changing, morphing into some kind of liquid and gliding towards the floor in front of him. He stared at it in a mixture of horror and awe, wondering briefly what was happening.

 _Could it be…?_

He watched as a shape quickly formed out of the liquid, one that looked distinctively like Simmons, before the artifact withdrew, leaving someone behind. He only glimpsed short, wavy brown hair and heard a gasp before he was at her side. Her eyes fluttered open, looking disoriented and he suddenly found more tears in his eyes.

He didn't even register that he was kissing her, let alone the fact that it was his first kiss; he was just so relieved that she was back. He realized that he was shaking, as was she and after a few seconds, he pulled back to look at her.

He could distantly hear his dog barking in the background, her tail a blur of excitement despite not knowing who this person was, but that was all distant compared to her.

 _S-she's really back!_

Other than the fact that she looked shaken up, with a red blush now being on her face as well, she looked just as he had last seen her. There weren't any scrapes on her body and from what he could see, there didn't seem to be any broken bones or internal bleeding.

"Fitz? What…?" She trailed off, her voice little more than a whisper. He suddenly felt very shy again, the way that he had always gotten around her before.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately began apologizing and he helped move her to sit up a bit. "I wasn't even thinking, I'm just so happy that you aren't-!"

He was cut off when she kissed him, his thoughts becoming muddled. This one he did notice was happening and the fact that she wasn't rejecting him was a plus as well. His fears from the last few months were washed away and he held her close, just happy to have her back. She pulled away after a moment, smiles on both of their faces.

"No need to apologize." She stated and they stayed there for a few seconds, just gazing at each other.

"Yes I won!" Both began to blush furiously and glanced over at the open door where the rest of their team was now standing. Coulson and May had smiles on their faces, as well as shock while Skye quickly ran over to the two to embrace them in a hug, which was soon followed by the others when Skye beckoned them over.

 _She's back._

* * *

 **So I figured that I would get this out before Season 3 starts in case something like this happens. Then you all know that I wrote it before and not after. :) My favorite pairing is apparently taking over my mind for now, so maybe expect a few more one-shots in case they hit me late at night like this one did (even though I'm just posting it now). I hope you all enjoyed this cute, but very much needed, moment between FitzSimmons! Please let me know what you all thought in a review!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
